


Here come the Men in Black

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MIB Obi-Wan, Men In Black AU, One Night Stands, Past Anidala, Past ObiTine
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: ·AO向·半黑衣人au，单身趴体419梗·部分nc-17·ooc，发现文里有别的梗不是幻觉这是宿醉，这绝对是该死的宿醉。欧比旺还是睁不开眼睛，他放弃了挣扎，任由自己趴在柔软的床上。这是多少年以来他头一次把自己喝成了这个样子，昨天喝了多少？大概......几瓶威士忌，可能还有些金酒。哦不，以后一定要远离酒精。欧比旺保持趴着的姿势痛苦地想。黑衣人就不该把自己喝得醉醺醺的，这不专业，这一点都不MIB。不过话说回来，也正是因为他这么多年都没有沾过一滴酒，昨晚才会醉成这个样子。叹了口气，欧比旺撑着自己的手臂想爬起来，但是手边突然出现的热源体一下就把他吓得趴了回去。再次摔倒床垫上的时候欧比旺才意识到身体除了酸软无力外，还有些隐隐的疼痛从后面一个难以启齿的地方传了上来。这种场景怎么想怎么都像一夜纵欲过后吧！这种想象迫使欧比旺努力睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前的景象一下就把他吓得清醒了。怎么还真是一夜纵欲。他的旁边，居然睡着另一个人！一个男人！还是一个赤身裸体的陌生男人！而自己的手正搭在那个陌生人的胸膛上。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

眼睛无法睁开。头疼得就像有十个人在砸自己的脑袋。四肢软趴趴根本使不上力。

欧比旺从喉间发出一声绝望的声音。沙哑的发音震得他嗓子有些痒。

这是宿醉，这绝对是该死的宿醉。欧比旺还是睁不开眼睛，他放弃了挣扎，任由自己趴在柔软的床上。这是多少年以来他头一次把自己喝成了这个样子，昨天喝了多少？大概......几瓶威士忌，可能还有些金酒。

哦不，以后一定要远离酒精。欧比旺保持趴着的姿势痛苦地想。黑衣人就不该把自己喝得醉醺醺的，这不专业，这一点都不MIB。不过话说回来，也正是因为他这么多年都没有沾过一滴酒，昨晚才会醉成这个样子。

叹了口气，欧比旺撑着自己的手臂想爬起来，但是手边突然出现的热源体一下就把他吓得趴了回去。

再次摔倒床垫上的时候欧比旺才意识到身体除了酸软无力外，还有些隐隐的疼痛从后面一个难以启齿的地方传了上来。这种场景怎么想怎么都像一夜纵欲过后吧！这种想象迫使欧比旺努力睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前的景象一下就把他吓得清醒了。

怎么还真是一夜纵欲。

他的旁边，居然睡着另一个人！一个男人！还是一个赤身裸体的陌生男人！而自己的手正搭在那个陌生人的胸膛上。

欧比旺飞快撤回手臂。侧过身，环视四周，这里应该是某个酒店。欧比旺敲着自己发疼的脑壳，试图回忆起昨天到底发生了什么。

昨天，他的同事兼朋友，贝尔·奥加纳的单身派对。然后呢，然后他很郁闷就趁着派对喝了些酒，为什么郁闷？

哦对，莎婷把我甩了。又想了这件事，因为惊吓提起的一口气瞬间再次卸了一半。

我们的工作实在太忙了，不适合谈恋爱，记得提醒我把以后不允许办公室恋情加到MIB手册里，探员O。

莎婷是这么对他说的。

好吧好吧，欧比旺，被甩了就找个地方买醉还找了陌生人上床，可真有你的。手掌抹了一把疲惫的脸，欧比旺撑起自己的身体慢慢坐起来，他并不像吵醒身边的人。可是他才刚刚挪动了一下自己的腿，就感到有一些奇怪的液体从那个酸胀的地方流了出来。

欧比旺愣在了原地，双颊以飞快的速度涨红了起来。被分手，买醉，买醉后跟个男人睡了，自己居然还是被上的那个，而且对方也不是个体贴的情人。没有防护措施，没有帮他清理，还倒头睡到天亮。

欧比旺羞愤难当。他扯开自己身上的被子，却因为身体上的痕迹僵在了原地。

脖颈的地方看不见，不过他觉得应该好不到哪里去，毕竟自己身上从胸膛到大腿，甚至小腿上，都布满了红痕和齿印，大腿内侧还有些已经干涸的不明液体。

所以昨晚的一夜情对象是只狗吗？欧比旺愤怒地扭头去看床上的人。盯了三秒，欧比旺默默地下了床。他有些不甘心，但是突然就能理解了昨天发生的事，昨晚的自己一定是因为对方的这张脸才答应的。

然后，就这么突然间，对方睁开了眼睛。

四目相对，眼神中都是完全搞不清状况的懵懵懂懂，欧比旺和床上的人同时眨了眨眼睛。

“你是谁？”欧比旺抢在对方前先说话，这种时候就应该把责任都推到对方头上。后面的肌肉扯到难以言喻的那个地方，欧比旺咬住嘴唇才没有在这种时候呻吟出来。感谢上帝，不然他能尴尬得立刻滚出房间，来不及穿衣服的那种。

对方显然也被他问懵了，没有回答他的话，只是也像他刚醒过来的时候那样，四处看了看，然后茫然地撑起身体坐了起来。

这下欧比旺才彻底看清楚对方的长相，说真的他成年了吗，昨晚不会是跟个未成年一起开房了吧？

“你成年了吗？”问题脱口而出以后，欧比旺怔了一下。

床上的人显然也愣了，然后揉了揉乱糟糟地卷发才不确定地开口，“22......我是不是......跟你说过这个？”

 

欧比旺呆在了原地。刚刚的对话就像是打开宿醉盒子的钥匙，昨晚的记忆一下子呼啦啦地全涌进了他的脑袋里。

......该死，他就不应该去参加贝尔的单身派对。

 

“你知道吗，我和我女朋友相恋四年，她却跟我说‘嘿，安纳金听着，我很珍惜以前的那段时间，但是现在你每天都在和罪犯殊死搏斗而我每天都要在地球五大洲之间飞来飞去，每个月能通话的时间都不超过10分钟，这比异地恋还糟糕，所以我们还是分手吧’。”

欧比旺听见坐在身边的小伙子醉着酒结结巴巴地说出这段话，充当他忠实听众的酒保先生只是沉默地点点，并再次递给他一杯波本。

他的手在那个小伙子伸过去之前就取走了那杯波本，然后当着对方的面一饮而尽。

“我知道，”欧比旺手搭在傍边人的肩上 ，一副过来人的样子，“我都懂，她们都是工作狂。”

酒保默默收走空杯，然后递上了新的两杯酒。

这时那个人才偏过头来看着欧比旺。欧比旺轻易就能看见对方还没有取下的NYPD的工牌，他往舞池那边看了一眼，又是个贝尔不知道什么时候交过的普通人类朋友。

对方正眼神迷离地看着他，这真是个很漂亮的男孩子。欧比旺不禁感叹。高高的眉骨让他的眼睛看上去有不符合年龄的深邃，但是眼神中却闪耀着只属于年轻的光。那双眼睛是什么颜色？

欧比旺不知不觉凑近了对方一些。蓝色？不，酒吧紫粉的灯光让它看上去像蓝色，它们更浅一些，也许是灰色？

“呃……嗨？”对方不确定地开口，那双眼睛笑了一下，带着同样喝醉的人的迷茫。

“嗨。”欧比旺眨了眨眼。

“你说你都懂是什么意思？也刚刚分手吗？”

哦，又扯到这个话题上了，欧比旺才提起的精神又萎靡了一半，“是的是的。”转过身靠在吧台上，把领带扯松了一些。天啊，他居然穿着自己的黑西装就来喝酒了，到明天这套“自己的最后一套西装”就会报废，不过没关系，局里多得是“最后一套西装”。

“你看上去不是很难过。”旁边的人拿了一杯酒递给他。欧比旺侧过头看着这个漂亮的小伙子。

“我早就过了你们这种会把情绪写在脸上的年纪了，我们是‘工作至上’的成年人。”

那人把下巴靠着手掌上，手肘撑在吧台上面，被酒气熏得迷蒙地眼睛笑眯眯的看着欧比旺，“成年人都感受不到伤心吗？”

欧比旺看着他，眼神不自觉移到那张在动的嘴上，小男孩说话的时候仿佛像咬着舌头，嘴唇没怎么张开，话说得嘟嘟囔囔的，也许放在平时放在别的什么人身上，欧比旺为毫不留情地讽刺这人嘴部偏瘫，可是为什么放在这个人身上他会觉得如此性感。

小男孩的嘴唇有些厚，看上去真适合接吻。欧比旺想，一定都是这些酒精、灯光、音乐的问题，它们给我下药了，堂堂MIB警探居然会中这么下三滥的招。

算了，中就中吧。

“不，成年人会及时找到填补伤心的快乐。”欧比旺咽下一口酒，舔了舔嘴唇，“你成年了吗？”

“22……”

然后就被欧比旺拉住衣领，扣着后脑勺堵在一个充满酒气的吻里。

 

去他妈的快乐！去他妈的酒精！

欧比旺慌乱地套着自己皱巴巴的西服时，在脑子里骂了一千遍。去他妈的成年人！他昨晚只有一句话说对了——“工作至上”。而喝醉的自己显然没有奉行这一点。

是的，他想起来了，全想起来。这个小伙子说出他年龄的时候，那些放荡的、羞耻的、仿佛被下了药一样的记忆全都冲破他宿醉的脑子，回到了他的记忆了。

下了什么药？迷魂药。欧比旺怎么都套不进他的裤子，单脚在地毯上跳来跳去的动作让屁股的某个地方一直隐隐作痛。操，为什么会这么疼，但愿没有受伤。而且他还一直在试图把从那个地方流出了一些液体还顺着大腿慢慢流淌下来的糟糕感觉忽视掉。也许还被下了一些春药。

“你要不要先洗个澡，这样——应该不太舒服。”

正在和西裤搏斗的欧比旺抬起头看了他一眼，床上的那个小伙子明显已经接受了他们昨晚一夜情的现实，正慵懒地坐在舒服的枕头堆里看着他，他说这话的时候眼神还意有所指地看向欧比旺的两腿之间。

“我赶时间。”欧比旺低下头加快了自己穿上衣服的速度。某方面来说，他并没有在找理由，他确实赶时间，赶着离开这个鬼地方。

床那边传来窸窸窣窣的动静，应该是那小子下床了。欧比旺没管他。窗帘刷地一下被拉开了，欧比旺抬眼去看。

“天啊，你这是干什么！”然后欧比旺大叫了起来。

那个人怔了一下，并确认了一下自己的动作没有任何奇怪之处，“呃...拉开窗帘？”

欧比旺没有说话，只是红着脸扫视了一下对方的裸体，像他刚才做的那样，把眼神落到对方的两腿之间。

“你说这个？”漂亮的小伙子指了指自己的下半身，看着欧比旺的脸色瞬间由青变红，玩味地弯起嘴角，“晨——”

“别说出来！”欧比旺打断了一脸坏笑的人吐出那个词。

欧比旺看着那人晃荡着他精神百倍的光剑站在晨曦下的曼哈顿岛前，他觉得自己有点精神恍惚。

“我以为你们‘成年人’都不会因为这种事害羞了，欧比旺？”

听见对方叫出自己的名字，欧比旺噎住了，愣愣地站在原地。他居然把这个名字告诉了他。

哦，他又想起来了，就在他拉着这个年轻人拖进房间，对方把他双腿架起来压在门上热吻的时候。

他也想起了这个年轻人告诉他他叫“安纳金”，就在他把对方的裤子扒下来推到床上，然后跪在地毯上吸对方的老二的时候。

 

“哦上帝啊——别，别用牙咬…….”

安纳金躺在床边，下半身传上来的快感让他头皮发麻。欧比旺含着他的阴茎舔舐的动作不是很熟练，但是足够色情，单是往那里看一眼，那人半阖着眼努力吞进他溢出的前液的场景，就能让他的小安尼再硬两倍。

“抱歉……以前我没有干过这样的事。”欧比旺稍稍直起身，第一次尝试让他下颌有些酸。右手缓慢地撸动着满是口水和前液的阴茎，另一只手背揩掉沾到胡须上的精液。

安纳金的手指穿行在他的金发间，拇指划过他的脸颊，欧比旺那根指头含进嘴里，用刚刚含他阴茎的方式吞吐着他的手指。安纳金忍不住嘶吼了一声，把欧比旺拖到床上，压进床垫吻上那张让他着魔的嘴。

吮吸着欧比旺甜美的舌头，让口中的酒精再次发酵，两人都被烧得晕晕乎乎。四只手都没闲着，暴力地拆着对方身上的衣物，安纳金扯坏了欧比旺的衬衫，胸前的两颗纽扣直接崩到了地毯上。而欧比旺怎么样都没法把安纳金的T恤从他身上扒下来。

覆在欧比旺身上的人直起身飞快脱掉不成样子的T恤扔到一边，再次压到欧比旺的身上。

“什么时候脱掉的裤子？”当安纳金把手探到欧比旺下身的时候惊喜地发现了这个，他把挂在欧比旺膝盖上的西裤和内裤一起扒掉，顺手扔在了他的衣服旁边。

欧比旺光裸的腿夹上他结实又细长的腰，让两人的下身彻底贴合在一起，两根火热硬挺的性器互相磨蹭着，“就在刚刚，我给你口交的时候。”

安纳金推开那两条漂亮的大腿，手指摸到欧比旺那个隐秘的穴口，“你甚至准备好了你自己。”

欧比旺搂着安纳金的脖子任由安纳金像狗一样啃着他的脖颈和胸膛，“当然，亲爱的，我等不及了。”

 

性器缓缓地推入身体时，欧比旺疼得直吸气，手指攥紧底下的床单。

自己草草地开拓显然没起到什么作用，穴口被尺寸超出容纳的性器撑得通红。扣着腰的两只手几乎要在欧比旺的皮肤上留下印子，看得出身后的人也忍得很辛苦。直到那根憋得涨红的性器彻底没入被撑开的后穴，两个人同时吐出一口浊气。安纳金俯下身亲吻欧比旺汗湿的背脊。

欧比旺没了力气，上半身伏了下去，脸贴着枕头不住喘息。他感觉到安纳金的吻在随着他呼吸而起伏的美丽的肩胛骨间徘徊。

“我现在后悔还来得及吗？”

安纳金的牙齿咬起他背部的一块肌肉，手掌绕到身前，顺着欧比旺的身体，从脖颈一路向下，手指像热烈的火，点燃他身体的每一处。

胸膛。乳头。肋骨。小腹。

最后停在了欧比旺因为疼痛而半软下去的阴茎上。手掌圈成环握着它套弄起来。

“啊......安纳金......”腰胯跟随着套弄的节奏摆动起来，右手不自觉合上安纳金的手一起握住自己的性器。

年轻人的鼻息打在他的背上，圆润的肩头又被咬了一口，“是你自己要逞强的，亲爱的。”

撸动的速度越来越快，牵动后面埋在甬道里的阴茎。

“啊——”欧比旺突然间被一种陌生的快感击中，差点哭出来，“安纳金快拔出去，那是什么......”

可是身后的人没有听从他的，相反小幅度地抽动了起来，对准刚才撞到的位置，配合着手中撸动的节奏。身下的欧比旺被撞地想逃走，安纳金用另一手下一子把他压回床垫里，咬住欧比旺的后勃颈，就像野蛮的动物。

欧比旺几乎是哭着射出来。

脱力地趴在床上，欧比旺感受到体内那根火热的硬铁抽离了自己的身体。他被安纳金翻了过来，仰面躺着，这让他的要好过了一些。安纳金凑上吻他的脸颊，替他抹掉脸上的生理泪水，然后笑着问他，“你们成年人做爱都会哭吗？”

脑袋还昏昏沉沉的欧比旺并不想回答这个问题，不过对方也没有期待他的回答。安纳金埋下头去，又是吮吸又是啃咬刚刚手指路过的每一寸肌肤，原本白皙的皮肤被酒精熏染成粉红色，安纳金在路过的地方留下一个个或深或浅的红痕和齿印，一直蔓延到欧比旺的大腿内侧，一直到安纳金含入他刚刚释放过的性器。

 

现在，这些痕迹一个不落得在衬衣的领口处昭然若是，昨天被安纳金扯掉的两颗纽扣已经彻底没入地毯里找不到了。不管是谁只消往他半开的领子里看一眼就知道他头天干了什么，还会带上那种微妙的眼神。

简直糟透了。欧比旺对着镜子用各种方法系领带，最终也只能堪堪遮住没有纽扣的那部分。得想个办法，他可不想在这些痕迹消失之前还带着它们到处去出任务，他连带着它们回总部都不想。

“你干什么！你别过来！”他看见镜子里靠在窗户边的人动了一下。

“我只是想进浴室冲一下。”安纳金指了指他身后的浴室门。欧比旺回头看看，眨了眨眼睛。

“等…等我走了你再洗。从现在开始到我走出这扇门之前，你就站在那儿不许动。”

安纳金耸了耸肩，“听你的，亲爱的，我等得及”，然后就这么裸着又靠了回去，似笑非笑地看着打整自己的欧比旺。

欧比旺穿外套的手顿了一秒，脸瞬间黑了下来。这个臭小子居然敢偷揶他？他，一个虽然没有久经情场但至少人生阅历足够多的中年人，居然被一个22岁的毛头小子调戏得说不出话？

欧比旺想抽自己一巴掌。

清醒一点，探员O，你只是不想跟这个孩子计较而已。

虽然这个“孩子”昨晚把他操了个透，精液沾满了自己全身。虽然这个“孩子”让他昨晚失控得高潮到最后什么都射不出来，只能坐在对方身上发抖。不得不说，虽然有些疼痛，但是随之而来的快感绝对能抵消那份痛苦。

一想起昨天高潮时候的感受，欧比旺还是有些喉咙发紧。

明明只是个22对的毛头孩子……对着镜子理着衣领，眼神偷偷瞄了一眼安纳金。

“你偷看我。”

“我没有。”

几乎是条件反射的蹦出否定词，说完欧比旺才反应过来这样的对话实在太幼稚了。他轻咳一声，现在着装整齐的他终于能摆出一副成熟的中年人该有的样子了。

“你们现在的小孩儿都不在意一夜情这种事了吗？”

安纳金显然没有料到他会问这个，他靠着玻璃窗思考了两秒，然后指了指自己，“单身，成年” 又指了指欧比旺，“单身，成年”。

欧比旺翻了个白眼，他只是想问问你们这个年纪的小孩儿在分手第二天就找人打炮真的好吗，但是安纳金这样的回答搞得像他才是那个22岁的幼稚的人。他现在什么都不想说了。

从兜里掏出记忆清除器。设置。时间，从昨晚开房到现在，哦不，从昨晚这个小子踏进酒吧开始吧。要是可以，他想从这个小子出生就开始。

抬起头对着镜子调整了下自己的表情，努力做到友善一些。欧比旺笑了一下。

……算了，他放弃。他现在根本笑不出来。

退到房间门口，一手拿着记忆清除器，另一只手拧开房门。

“安纳金，忘掉昨天的事吧，忘了我，忘了我的名字。”

“怎么可能——”

“你会的。”欧比旺举起手里东西。

但是按下按钮的一瞬间，欧比旺想起一件重要的事。该死，我忘了戴墨镜。

欧比旺飞快闭着眼睛扭过头，不去看记忆清除器闪过的红光。虽然他没有正视着仪器，但是总归还是会有些影响。

红光闪过，欧比旺回头看了一眼，只见安纳金愣愣地站在原地看着他。很好，就这样，忘了我吧普通人小男孩。

“你可以去洗澡了。”然后关门走人，尽力忽视着屁股里酸胀而且不舒服的感觉，欧比旺走在酒店外的地毯上想。刚刚……应该是成功了，对吧？

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

NYPD。

“安纳金·天行者，你知不知道你这次闯了什么祸！”

“你们得听我说——”

“你害死了一个平民！”

“我没有！”安纳金双手砸在询问室的桌子上站了起来，金属桌子发出一声巨响。一瞬间周围的两个警员立刻把安纳金按倒在了桌子上。

脸贴着冰凉的桌面，安纳金用力挣扎着，“放开我！”

“行了，放开他。”坐在对面的小队长朝那两人摆摆手，安纳金这才恢复自由。

他捏了捏手腕，回头看了眼身后的那两个警察，才转过来对自己的队长说道，“我已经把事情描述得很清楚了，我看见他的容貌变过，这才把他追上大楼的，而且他是自己失足摔下去的。”

“你是说你亲眼看见那人的脸变了？”

“我……我只是感觉到哪里不对劲，但是——请你们相信我。”

坐在椅子上的小队长皱着眉头盯着安纳金好一会儿，突然开始放声大笑，“少看点儿星球大战吧天行者，你又不是14岁的小孩儿了。”

那人朝安纳金挥了挥手，“停职一周处理，我看你准是太累了。”

安纳金直起身，深吸一口气，“不如等尸检报告出来我们再看？”

对面的队长不想再和安纳金说下去了，示意他赶快离开。安纳金吐出一口气，转身出门。门后却传来嘲笑声，“一周的时候给你醒醒脑袋，可别再看那些神神叨叨的科幻片了。”

安纳金停下了脚步。

安纳金摘掉工作牌摔在地上。

安纳金转身朝那几人挥起了拳头。

 

一小时后，安纳金往自己破掉的嘴角上贴了个创可贴，在家里。

一周的时间。一周的时间他相继丢掉了相恋四年的女友和NYPD的工作。安纳金一屁股坐回床上，懊恼地揉了一把头发。他看了看身处的小屋。

这间小房子是他毕业后租下的。布朗士区。一居室。糟糕的室内环境，糟糕的室外环境。在NYPD干了一段时间，好不容易攒下一点钱马上就能换个好一些的生活环境了，结果被他一时冲动弄丢了这份工作。

难道要他回家去吗？

不，不，他发过誓打死都不会再回到那个地方去了。自从施密不在了以后。

安纳金叹了口气。妈妈，我该怎么办。

等等！安纳金突然想起来了，施密在遗嘱里好像确实告诉过他什么。飞快起身，翻出柜子最里面的一个小盒子，安纳金把它打开，拿出了最上面的一封信。

眼神飞快地在信件的字里行间寻找着自己要找的信息。就是这个！安纳金的眼神停在了一行字上。

“如果遇到了大困难，去找名片上那个地方和那个名字。”

安纳金放下信，去翻施密提到的名片，很快他在那个小盒子里翻到了一张已经有些黄的白色名片。

“纽约桥梁隧道管理局？”这是什么地方。安纳金疑惑地看着小卡片上的信息，翻了个面，背后写着“MIB”和一个手写的字母“Q”。

细看才发现，名片地最下面一行还写了一个名字。

“Qui-Gon Jinn”

这是谁？桥梁隧道管理局？安纳金挠了挠头，这是让他去应聘的意思？

 

不过很快，安纳金就站在了那栋灰色的建筑门前。

 

“M，你找我？”欧比旺朝温杜走过去，刚刚接到温杜的通讯，对方告诉他立刻来一趟测试房。

“你知道现在在进行的新人选拔选出来的结果会是你以后的搭档吧？”

……我不知道啊，为什么这么大的事没有人告诉我？欧比旺有些惊讶的看着温杜。

温杜怜悯地拍了拍他的肩，“现在知道也一样，过来一起看看吧。”

两人来到测试房的单向玻璃前，欧比旺一眼就看到了一个熟悉得不得了，让他一周以来无数次想用记忆清除器对准自己的人。

欧比旺瞬间后退三步，指着里面的安纳金，“那小子哪来的？”

“怎么，你认识他？”

欧比旺恢复了常态，“不认识，但是一群穿着军装的小伙子里面混着个穿T恤的，一看就是最差劲的一个。”

温杜摊了摊手，“我本来也跟你一样的想法，但事实是——他是最优秀的一个，而且我叫你来是想让你看看这个。”温杜把手里的一样东西递给了欧比旺。

MIB的名片。欧比旺愣了一下，这有什么特别？然后他看到了背面的名字。

欧比旺抓了奎刚的名片反复看了很多遍，确认这就是他的前搭档兼前导师的名片，生前的。他有些激动。

“这是哪来的！”

“就是那个小子带来的，不然怎么会让他来参加新人选拔。”温杜手的方向指着那个熟悉的身影，欧比旺感觉自己脑子里嗡嗡作响，温杜的后半句根本都没有听清。

他捏了捏自己的眉心，扶着单向玻璃冷静了一下。“他是怎么拿到这个的？”

“那小子说他也不知道，在他妈妈的遗物里找到的，他妈妈让他遇到大困难了就来找‘桥梁隧道管理局’。”

“好吧我明白了，大概又是以前奎刚同情心泛滥捡回来的‘可怜的小动物’。”欧比旺叹了口气，温杜了然地点点头。

那小子不是在NYPD的吗？怎么会想起到这儿来了。欧比旺腹诽，却听到温杜在他旁边说，“看样子S很中意这个小子，但是我直觉他会是个大麻烦，你知道吗，这小子察觉了那个我们一直在追捕的科洛迪人，本来想到NYPD找到他问问线索再消除他的记忆，但是我们去晚了一步，到那里的时候只看见了三个被他打翻在地的警察，其他人告诉我们他已经被开除了。”

是的，他当然知道这小子有多麻烦，而且力气很大。不过欧比旺还是在对话里捕捉了关键，“他能察觉一个科洛迪人？”

“对，”温度点点头，“虽然不知道他怎么办到的，这也是S很中意他的一个理由之一。”

欧比旺看了看单向玻璃里正在考核新人的莎婷和她身边的安纳金，总觉得这个画面看上去很让人尴尬。莎婷正在问他为什么要在一群外星人中射击一个白发苍苍的老人，欧比旺听见他回答，“这群外星人在做的事看上去很正常，毫无威胁性，但这个老人居然大半夜拿着一个水晶球在大街上晃荡，这不太正常。而且他长得也太像萨鲁曼了。”欧比旺翻了一个大大的白眼。

 

新人选拔很快就结束了，结果显而易见，在一群呆瓜中安纳金的表现可以说非常出色了。送走温杜，欧比旺自觉等在门口，反正一会儿新搭档也是要交给他的。

“准备好带你的新搭档去参观工作吧，探员O。”莎婷第一个走出测试房，对着门外的欧比旺说。然后就带着身后的那群人去“测试视力”了。

欧比旺笑了笑，他心里有苦他不说。

迅速调整了一下自己面部表情。欧比旺安慰自己，已经把安纳金的记忆消除了，现在只要像个陌生人一样平常地对待安纳金就好。

那小子走在队尾，跟着其他人出来了，等他们走了一段距离，欧比旺才拉住了前面的安纳金向另一个方向走去。

“跟我来，我叫探员O，从现在开始——”

“是你！”

本来应该陌生的安纳金惊喜地拽住了他的衣服。欧比旺茫然地抬起头，“什么？”

“没有想到居然在这里碰到你。”安纳金欣喜的表情让欧比旺更加恍惚了。怎么会？他明明把安纳金关于他的记忆清除了才对？

欧比旺看见莎婷探出头来怀疑地看着他们俩，他向她扯出一个微笑。希望女人的直觉这个时候不要发挥作用。

欧比旺拉着安纳金快速躲到转角里。安纳金疑惑不解地问他，“怎么了，欧比旺”。

他一把捂住安纳金的嘴，生气又不得不小声的训斥安纳金，“在这里不要叫我那个名字，在哪里都不行！”

安纳金点点头，眼神里居然有些小委屈。欧比旺不得不撤了手，“你为什么还记得我？我应该把你记忆清除了才对？”

“清除记忆？”安纳金歪着头问他。

欧比旺掏出口袋里银色的小道具，“这个东西你还记得吗？”

安纳金想拿过去看看，被欧比旺打掉了手。揉着手撇撇嘴咕哝着“真小气”，安纳金皱着眉仔细回忆了下，然后点点头，“你走之前确实把这个东西拿出来了。”

这下欧比旺更是百思不得其解了，他上下左右地看着记忆消除器，也许它是用了太长时间坏了？有时间拿去器械部修一修。

“不过那天你跑得还真快。”

“什么？”欧比旺抬头看着前面的人，安纳金的手拨了拨后脑勺的头发，笑着对欧比旺说。

“那天我只是揉了下眼睛，再抬头你都溜得没影了。”

看着安纳金又露出那副有点蠢的迷人笑容，欧比旺咬紧下嘴唇，捏紧了手里的东西，他感觉自己额头的青筋一跳一跳的。

请问现在把这个小鬼的记忆洗掉的可行性有多大？


End file.
